Technology
Equestria, Khamelu, Ib'xian and Vaporia became the modern technological powerhouses of the known world with the recent advent of steam technology, originating from Manehatten at the end of the Age of Diplomacy. Pre-steam, intellectual fields in Equestria were the domain of unicorns, while the pegasi reigned over weather and defense and the earth ponies were left to agriculture. However, the use of magic to make the pegasi' and earth ponies' jobs easier slowly nurtured a social divide between those that could and couldn't use magic. Eventually, two ideas came from this. First, that the unicorns would replace the other two, and second, that the unicorns were intentially keeping the pegasi and earth ponies stagnant. Eventually, they became spiteful that advances in the arts and academics through the years were associated exclusively with unicorns. The result: the steam race. Introduction of Steam In Manehatten, at the eve of the Age of Diplomacy, five earth ponies led by Leonardo Da Hoovsi spearheaded the advent of steam technology and the first leaps into steam locomotion, electricity and flight. They would later become the founding members of the Gearborn. Opposition Strong opposition to steam manifested in arguments about its unpredictability and impracticalities (requiring maintenance), compared to tried-and-true magic. Others believed it was redundant. But Da Hoovsi's five would say that the magi simply didn't want to level the playing field. But the proliferation of steam-tech introduced new prospects for everyone. There was a sudden shift in the tri-race paradigm in Equestria, with its farmers abandoning their fields, prospectors their mines, pegasi their weather duties - all in favor of technical fields. Equestria was losing its self-sustainability and was forced to finally consummate its co-dependency with Khamelu. Presence & Proliferation The camels were happy to buy it and even happier to turn around and sell it to the Ibex for a pretty penny. Other nations, like Cervidas and Mstarasi, refused it, while the Griffin Kingdoms were too busy fighting among themselves. Even then, within Equestria, steam technology is only prevelant in its eastern half, with its western half - including Canterlot - preferred to minimize its use. Though that is slowly changing with the expansion of railroads and steam inspiring a generation of pioneers to move south, into the Mild West and the San Palomino desert, where towns and settlements are cropping up. Dodge Junction and Appleloosa among them. Today, southern Equestria, with the exception of Los Pegasus, have erred on the side of traditional and simpler living, though that is slowly changing. Meanwhile, far west, before striking deals to bring in Equestrian steam-tech, the Vaporians had been developing the technology on their own and monopolizing on the natural riches of the Outer Kingdoms. State of Technology Keep in mind that the steam age is Equestria-centric. Transportation Equestria has a far reaching railway line, reaching as far as Ib'xian's capital, Yengshi. So it's natural their most prolific means of transportation is via steam locomotive. However, in the hum-drum of large cities like Manehatten, Los Pegasus and Hoofington, there are a few sightings of personal vehicles. Though the technology is there, street vehicles are still a novelty. Airships The most impressive mode of steam transportation in active use is the airship. However, natural forces (ley pockets and slipstreams) make oversea flight difficult and expensive. It is quicker and inexpensive to rely on flight-drawn carriages. More traditional balloon zeppelins (yachts) or gyrocopters are often indicative of hobbiest/leisure flyers, but a certain stigma applies to steam-propeller zeppelins – often found in the employ of outlaws, adventurers, and Vaporian convoys. Sea-faring Of the three, sea is the least popular of modes to travel, considering the alternatives. Particularly where ley currents create slipstreams with enough force to crush careless ships in the blink of an eye. A talented navigator is a must for even a chance of surviving the sea. Weapons Gunpowder weapons were already prolific before the steam age, but used more by races with digits (Griffin and canines). Equines and Cervids resorted to "bladewear" or saddle-mounted weapory. Bladewear consisted of bladed armor, helmets, and tailwhips - as well as hoofwear with retractable blades or guns. Their saddle-mounted counterparts are bigger, clumsier and often require two ponies to operate. Engems Affluent fighters can afford engems from spellscribes, which offer a wide range of uses (that are usually one-shot or limited). From simple weaponized spells (e.g. conjuring a fireball), to defending ones self (e.g. summoning a shield), to transportation or communication, even to compliment (or power) steamtech. Medical Though meditech has advanced a great deal, it is a field that science has not yet prevailed in, though that is slowly changing. The most effective medicines are bought from Khamelu, who in turn buy from the Zebra of Mstarasi, or magical remedies from Cervidas. Still, that hasn't stopped the innovative Equestrians from trying to compete, but they're a long ways away. Trivia * Equestria cares about its craftsponyship, so steamtech manufacturing is mostly done by hoof, not by machine. Ib'xian, on the other hoof, prefers efficiency over quality. * Engems are expensive and hoof-crafted. There is no "directory" for businesses, you have to go out and weed through all the bad apples to find them yourself. Category:Lore